Can you hear me sing? My Heart, my Soul?
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: Bilbo's only hope is Thorin's love but the road back is hard. AU Post BotFA, fix-it and messing around. Hobbits are awesome. Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not sure where this's going, if anywhere, but couldn't but write it. Usually it means that I'm going to write something bit longer than usually._

_AU, bit of both movie- and bookverse, Thilbo, heavy bromance, romance, whump, angst, hurt, comfort.____One/Soulmates or something like that._

_**AU because I'm going to mess around with everything and everyone.**_

_**And yes, there'll be errors because English isn't my language. I know.**_

_**#**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can you hear me sing? My Heart, my Soul?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1.**_

Bilbo stepped out of the tent, out of life of Thorin Oakenshield. He stepped toward Gandalf who was waiting, not noticing his worried face, too deep in his own thoughts. He looked around, still not noticing others of the company, watching him. Some with worry, some with pity, some trying to understand. He walked like blind until Gandalf placed the hand on his too thin shoulder and Bilbo looked up.

"I'm tired. I want to go home now." Bilbo's voice was harsh, cold and quiet. He didn't notice how his knees dipped, how he wobbled, and his gaze turned up in the sky first time noticing that it was morning, the sun was rising and the air was cool. He felt himself floating and he smiled, remembering the Eagles, how they saved him from orcs.

"Bilbo!"

There were voices, so many voices around him but he just shut them out, continuing to watch the sky.

"Home."

No voices.

He closed his eyes.

No cold and hard ground under him. No hands holding him, carrying him through the hastily together putted camp of men, elves and dwarves. No sound of dying people, the wounded ones, because although they were won, there was no time to celebrate. He shut them out, all of it. His friends, his companions of his foolish adventure, none of them. There was nothing but green hills over and over again, the sunny sky above him and laugh of his cousins and family. The door of Bag End, green and round like always, no marks there, no.

No messing wizards and dwarves.

"Home."

And he smiled.

And Gandalf run like fire on his heels toward the elvenking's tent.

"Thranduil!"

The king looked, frowned and took the small body.

"What happened?"

"He collapsed. I think he took a nasty blow on his head." Gandalf looked how Thranduil carefully lowered the too light body of hobbit to the too big bed, fast going through the wounded body. The mithril shirt had protected well, but in the always bare foot were some deep cuts and some of the ribs were broken and bruised. When he finally put his hands over Bilbo's temple, he knew that something was more wrong than just blow in the head and concussion.

"What else… happened?" Thranduil asked again, more quietly, eyes closed. Gandalf slumped down on the nearest chair. He seemed defeated.

"Thorin happened."

"Is the Mountain King dead?"

"No. He'll recover."

"And his goldlust?"

"Gone."

"Then… It's something what he had said to the hobbit." Thranduil sighed, finally rising and ordering his healers to tend the injuries. Then he turned to look the wizard.

"To his mind and to his heart, his soul, I cannot do anything. I'm sorry."

For a moment Gandalf gaped, looking terrified, realizing what may had happened. Then he placed his mask and rose.

"Can you…"

"I named him _Elvellon_. He'll be under my care. Don't worry. Now go, you're needed elsewhere. And if you can, find my foolish son." With a grace of elves Thranduil turned his back to wizard to look after his patient.

Slowly Gandalf left to face the dwarves. Some of them waiting just outside of the Thranduil's tent.

"I cannot give you good news." Gandalf looked them, hiding his fury.

"Is he… Alive?" Bofur asked, hat in his hand, twisting it nervously, with worry.

"Alive, yes. In some sense. Do any of you know what happened between him and Thorin just moment ago?"

They looked each others and Nori stepped forward.

"I… heard. Not in here, please."

Gandalf sighed and gestured the sneaky dwarf to show the way and although everyone else were curious, they allowed them go alone, looking after.

"I stay and wait." Ori said, looking nervously the tent and its guards and Bofur stayed with him.

Nori found a small quiet corner and looked around to see, if there was anyone who would hear them.

"He… Bilbo came in and… He apologized. The whole Arkenstone… accident."

"_Accident_ indeed." Gandalf muttered.

"Thorin… forgave him. Said that he understood. And Bilbo was happy. He… He said…" Nori blushed.

"That he loves that fool of kings." Gandalf guessed and Nori nodded.

"Finally."

"But… Thorin didn't take it so well."

Gandalf stared in disbelief.

"Not took it well?"

"He said he could never love Bilbo back. That it would be better to him go home to the West and… never come back."

"Fool, so fool." Gandalf couldn't believe what he heard. "He said Bilbo to go home to the Shire."

"Yes."

"Home."

Nori nodded.

"So, now he's home."

Nori blinked. "What?"

Gandalf, with great effort calmed himself before heading toward the dwarf king's tent.

"Out of my way." He yelled at Dwalin who stepped aside looking suddenly very terrified to face the great wizard.

"You fool dwarf!"

Thorin looked up from his bed, looking pale and powerless. "Tharkûn?"

"I hope you are satisfied now!"

"I don't follow…" Thorin frowned but Gandalf pushed forward.

"Sure you not. With your words you have denied something very important from Bilbo Baggins."

There was hint of red on Thorin's cheeks, "Do not say his name…"

"I say it so many times that you understand! You denied his love toward you and ordered him to go home, don't you?"

"Yes I did. I don't see how…" Thorin tried to rose but his wounds stopped him middle and he tumbled back with grimace.

"No you don't. You're dwarf. And he is a hobbit. And hobbits… When they find their love they find their home. And you denied them both from him when you obviously love him back!"

Thorin tried to up again, his eyes burning.

"I… I don't love him! I can't! I can't after what I did to him! How can I? He deserve better than me! He can't love me! No! I… He…" Suddenly Thorin gasped to breath and Oin was there with Dwalin and Balin trying to calm their king.

"Fool." Gandalf repeated. "Why didn't you say so? Now he is out of our reach. He's your Heart, and you're his Soul. And now you truly have lost him, maybe forever."

He left behind the fool of the kings heading back to see Thranduil and tell him what happened. Maybe, only maybe, there was way to bring back their little burglar.


	2. Chapter 2

In some different times in past it would have been odd side to see how elf and dwarf sat side by side, sharing the meal and the weariness. Again Legolas stared the pictures, now more carefully and listening the dwarf who dreamed about his son and wife.

"Those are old pictures. I think I ask Ori to draw new ones when my family is finally here. At home." Gloin was mixture of sorrow and happiness. There had been some kin of his in battle, came with Lord Dain. He wasn't happy with his King and was very worried about Halfling. But he had finally reclaimed back his old home, his birthplace, and Legolas could finally understand some things about dwarves. He had fought along them and due the odd circumstance finally ended with Gloin.

Legolas gave back the pictures. "I'm happy for you and your Heart."

Gloin nodded and looked the elf beside of him and realized suddenly that this elf was young.

"Your first war?"

Legolas winced involuntarily. "Well, I'm used to fight against the orcs and spiders but this…"

Both pair of eyes wandered to the battlefield.

"Bit different." Gloin muttered.

"I… I can't but think what would had been if father had helped you first place, when the Smaug came."

Gloin closed his eyes, holding his breathe. Oh, he hadn't realized it. This elf was Thranduil's son?

"I think…" Gloin started then sighed in defeat. "I think it doesn't matter anymore. The past is past. What is done is done and we have to look forward." He eyed the elf. "I think that you are bit different than your father."

Legolas' eyes darkened. "I think about things more… well, we do not always agree."

"You're young. You can grow bitter like rest of us in time."

That forced the smile out of Legolas. "I truly hope not. And I'm older than you."

Gloin mused himself. "Well, I'm over my middle age and you… You're elf. You're young, haven't truly seen anything yet. Have you been out of the woods in your life?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not many times, no."

"Then, you have opportunity to see some more." Gandalf's voice interrupted them and they turned to look at the wizard.

"Your father wishes to see you."

"I do not wish to talk with him." Legolas muttered and turned away.

"Well, but he's sending someone to head to West in the Shire. Even I do not know everything what can help our friend so asking from other hobbits seems logical. And there are also some messages to Rivendell."

Legolas sighed and rolled his shoulder and rose. "What about you? What are you going to do now?"

"Fortunately I'm not needed in anywhere for a moment, so I stay. Someone have to keep eye on them." Gandalf looked over his shoulder the camp.

Legolas tapped friendly Gloin's shoulder. "I hope we see someday."

They looked after the elf prince.

"Different than his father I see."

"He saw how his best friend found her Heart among dwarves." Gandalf smiled.

"Seems happening a lot now days. Speaking of devil, is that her?"

It was. The read headed elf was walking, or more likely limping toward the princes tent and being stopped.

"You will let me in or I have your head!" The elf lady grind her teeth looking the guard.

"You have no business in here elf." Dwarf couldn't understand why in Mahal's name elf who wasn't even healer, wanted to see prince Kili. Tauriel's nerws was snapping short.

"I have every business to be here. He's my Heart!"

The dwarf stared, and everyone in earshot stopped to stare.

"Now let me in."

The guard moved away shocked and Tauriel was fast inside but stopped when he saw two princes laying unconscious on their cots. Tauriel's shaking hands rose on her mouth and she sobbed.

"Kili?"

"He'll be alright lass. Do no worry." The old healer who stand beside Fili smiled at her. "He woke up briefly hour ago. The wounds are clean though… I'm not sure that he never again draw his bow."

"Oh Kili." Tauriel kneeled beside the bed, placing her hands to above his heart. Suddenly Kili's hand moved to hold Tauriel's.

"My star… Shine my Soul." He whispered and Tauriel bowed her head, laying it to rest on Kili's chest, letting the tears come.

"My Heart. I saw you fall. But I was too far. I… I couldn't… I can't remember…"She couldn't speak and felt suddenly very tired.

"Hurt?" Kili rasped.

"No, nothing serious." Tauriel assured and Kili smiled drifting back to sleep. The elf lay there, listening his Heart beatings.

.

Legolas met the two dwarves waiting outside the tent and urged them in. Thranduil looked up from his writings when the two hastily bowed and hurried to Bilbo's side. Before elf king could say anything his son took the other two already sealed messages.

"What shall I look from the Shire?"

"You don't go." Thranduil banned him and started write again. He could feel how his son flickered and when Legolas spoke, Thranduil knew.

"No father, I go. Please, let me go. I… need to go."

He didn't let it show outside. He never let but he recognized that tune and he wanted to close his eyes.

"You already left." Thranduil finally said finishing the writing and sealed the letter.

"I did. But I came back."

Thranduil stood meeting his son's begging eyes. Then he suddenly embraced him and felt how Legolas froze. They both couldn't remember when the king was last time truly hugged his son, when they had grow so apart from each others.

"And you better continue to come back." Thranduil whispered. "You're my son. My only son and hair of our realm. My only memory of your mother. You did well today and I understand. I know… I know how you feel."

Slowly Legolas relaxed and hugged back. "Very wise dwarf said to me today that the past is past. What is done is done and we have to look forward." Legolas sighed. "Please father. I cannot be here with you but… Please, let go of the past."

"Can I?" Thranduil muttered, retreating and searching his son's face, seeing how much the last month was forged him. It was bound to happen he though.

"You can. You're _tharan tuil_. Remember?" Legolas smiled sadly, drawing his father back so their foreheads touched. "You enjoyed to hunt and feast. You wore the crow of flowers and leafs. This isn't you. You're the King of Woodland Realm. And we need you. What happened with White Council and Dol Guldur… I fear father. I fear that it isn't over yet."

Thranduil smiled and nodded, kissing his son's forehead. "You are wise my son. Forgive me."

"Father."

"Leave and let Tauriel… Oh, right, she found her _Heart_. From the dwarf prince. _King Thorin's nephew."_ Thranduil smirked.

"Father?"

"Don't afraid, I promise to behave. Return soon though, because our friend needs all the help what we can give."

They looked the hobbit.


	3. Chapter 3

"To everyone there will be their Heart or Soul. To every race it's bit different meaning. To hobbit its means means you have found your Home and to hobbits our Home is more important than anything else, one reason why we rarely wander anywhere. Because once we found our love, our Home, we can't leave, where ever it finally is. That's why I stopped travel too far, I can't leave your father never behind and he's Baggins and he has his responsibility. But… being rejected by your Soul or Heart, it means you'll die. And if hobbit finds his home from other races, it can be dangerous thing, remember that. To others there is no such a thing as Home, they do not understand. Usually they can live without their Soul and Heart. To the men, its very rare thing that they find their other half, they'll marry who they want, even if they find their half. To elves, well, it's dangerous to them if they find their half from other races because they are immortal and we are not. If elf finds their half from mortals, they will fade like hobbit when other half die. If other is also elf, there's no problems. I do not know why it's so, ask them when you can. Hobbits don't die because if their half die, because we have still our Home, our sanctuary. And dwarves, they are more like men, though if they find their half, they never mate anyone else, even if they don't mate their half. But don't worry about that my dear, I'm sure you find your Soul and you become very happy. Go now, find your father, I call you when the dinner is ready."

With his mother's words Bilbo wandered outside, closing the green door of Bag End, his hand touched its surface and he frowned. Was it missing something? Wasn't there a mark before? But when he turned his back to the door, he forgot it all.

#

Thorin lay there, staring the darkness around of him, thinking, regretting, planning. He was alone now, too sick and wounded to move yet, his cousin Dain keeping everything going forward. And Bilbo, his loved Bilbo, was other end of camp, still alive but maybe not long. Bofur had came later and told what he had heard. The prince, Legolas, had left to the Shire seeking help. _Elf!_ But the rejection of his Soul wasn't the only danger because Bilbo had gained a wound in his leg and it was infected. The fever was claimed the hobbit. It didn't looked good and Thorin wanted to be there, to apologize, but neither of them couldn't be moved yet, Oin was said.

Thorin closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't sleep, knowing that what ever it would take, he would be beside of Bilbo tomorrow.

#

Bard looked the Arkenstone. He had heard what had happened between the dwarf king and the hobbit and he was angry, so angry. The stone was indeed beautiful, but Bilbo had been right, it brought only sorrow to its owners. To morrow, whatever would happen, Bard would return the cursed rock to its original owner.

#

Ori had remained beside of Bilbo, writing and writing in the waning light. Thranduil had left the tent and some other dwarves had visited, but left soon, because they couldn't look long the broken hobbit, and because they have their own responsibilities for their king, liked or not. Oin came too, telling about Kili and Fili, and the elf lady. It had hurt to hear because Ori remembered what Bilbo had told about elves and their halves. If Kili truly was Tauriel's Heart, she wouldn't live longer than the dwarf prince. They would die together in the end. Ori hoped that it would be long life, and Kili was still very young.

All of that Ori wrote down, that anyone who would read it, would remember and know. When his Soul came and sat beside him and Ori leaned him sighing. Dwalin's hand touched the courting bead what he had given only a few hours before the fight.

"Did you knew Ori? About hobbits?"

"Yes. But I never though that Bilbo and Thorin…"

"I knew that he was in love, but he never said, never even hinged that Bilbo was his Heart."

"And Kili found his Soul too. How very odd adventure this had been." Ori looked up and Dwalin placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I have to go. You stay here?"

Ori nodded.

"Then try to sleep."

"You should too."

"Not yet, but soon." Dwalin rose and he looked the hobbit. "I help Thorin to come tomorrow in here."

"Will he come?"

"Knowing him, we can't stop him now that he's calmed down and knows his errors. And Bilbo needs him here. Although, it may be too late."

Ori leaned back to his chair, watching his Soul walking out.

"Hobbits are strong." He muttered and closed his eyes to sleep. He didn't wake up when Gandalf came and settled on the other side of bed, looking older than any other day.

"Did I do the right thing Bilbo?" He whispered, "By seeking you out of your lovely home? Will you wake up and tell me?"

#

Thranduil was looking solitude from the hills. Absently he looked the Lonely Mountain and though its treasure and what was rightfully his. Then he looked to the West thinking his son. Tomorrow, he knew, would be hard day to everyone.

#

The Ring lay there where it was forgotten by the Halfling, between the rocks, waiting the right moment, still only half awake. It wasn't time yet, but soon, soon it would find its Master again.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came with first frost. The sun was high when Thorin walked, or more like dragging himself forward with help of Dwalin, through the camp and only silence and deep bows of dwarves and some men greeted him. They all knew now. No one stopped him, maybe because Dwalin was escorting his king. Thorin looked ill and in pain and how much he was hiding no one could say for sure. His movements were slow, but he had to go, he had to walk and show that he was done wrong and he was going to ask forgiveness. When they reached the Thranduil's tend the Elf King was waiting, but no one seemed to notice that there was no crown on his head, their focus mainly at Thorin.

"I ask to see my beloved One." Thorin lowered his gaze and bowed lightly. Thranduil watched his old enemy standing there, refusing his friend's help anymore to stand and face the elf.

"Do you now know what you have done to him?" Elf's words were coming out of his lips like winter night and Thorin seemed to shrink, but only little. He still had some of his pride.

"Yes."

"Do you? Do you really understand that?"

"I… think so."

It was long silence when Thranduil just stared the dwarf king.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed his trust." Thranduil said finally and Thorin looked fast up and was surprised to see that the elf king looking him sadly, not pitying, but with understanding, and Thorin realized that the elf had lost his One long time ago.

"Why so?"

"I promised to watch his back when he came with us. I couldn't keep that promise."

Thorin closed his eyes. It would be so easy to hate this elf, to blame him from everything, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

"My gold sickness blinded me. And when I finally woke up from that, I casted away my One, only meaning his best but doing more harm than ever before."

"You didn't know."

"No, I didn't."

"Did you let him know that you gave your Soul to him?"

It was hard blow and it almost made Thorin fall.

"Yes." He whispered.

"So he gave his Heart to you. That is serious. To us, those are the act of promises of future, so it's to hobbits. I wish that you had known. But, it's not our only problem. His wounds are infected, and I say this, if he somehow survive, if you can bring him back, he maybe never walk again."

Thorin's head pent again, but he held back his tears. Thranduil stepped past him.

"Go. He needs you. I can never stop Heart and his Soul to meet again. I wish you luck Thorin King under the Mountain."

"Thank you. What ever you wish from Erebor's treasure, it's yours."

Thranduil, ready to walk away, stopped, but he didn't look the king but their audience around them. Men, elves, dwarves. Gandald and Beorn were there too. Observing, waiting, all of them. Hoping peace over the war. Hoping life over the dead. All of them licking their wounds, missing their relatives, homes, friends, some of them gone forever. They were tired and Thranduil felt himself old first time in years.

"There are some things what I hope to get back because they are important to my people. But my son… My son reminded me some forgotten things so I don't ask more. Your treasure is yours."

Thorin couldn't say anything, but bowed again and limbed inside the tent where he was greeted by Ori, who hastily stood up and bowed.

Thorin looked at him, studying him and first time he seemed to really see this young dwarf. The young dwarf was always looked so young, younger than the princes, but now, tired after battle and lack of sleep, he showed his true age. Ori was scribe, but Thorin had seen him with warhammer and knew that front of him was very loyal and very talented dwarf.

"You have stayed here whole time?"

There was something in Thorin's voice that announced that this was serious meeting, and Ori remembered that this was his King who spoke.

"Yes My King."

"And have you written down everything what had happened on that book of yours?"

"As a Company's scribe, I have done my duty My King." Ori replied his head still in bow. Thorin nodded.

"Good. On this day your duty as a Royal Scribe is build again the Erebor's library."

"Your Majesty!" Ori's eyes widened. That was something what he never even hoped to happen.

"You deserve it, Ori son of Buri from House of Durin. You have free hands to do everything what is necessary that we see it again with the glory of the past.

"Happily Your Majesty, with my whole heart, I swear that I do my duty."

"I'm glad to see you smile. And, I see Dwalin had done his move."

Ori's hand bruched the bead and he blushed. "Yes."

"Good. I…" Thorin looked now the small body in bed. "I didn't know. I wanted to just spare him from all of this. I though that his home couldn't be here, not whit me when I wronged him so much. I never though…" He swayed and Ori was fast beside him, helping him to sit.

"Can I help?" He hastily asked. Thorin sighed and hesitate.

"Hobbits' courting rituals. I don't know what…"

"Bilbo told me some things."

"Can you say, did we already were courting by their standards?"

Ori went thoughtful. "Well, maybe. There were some things, and if you truly said him that he was your Heart and he said…"

"I should have known then. I should have notice it! Why?! Was I so blind? My One…"

And this time Thorin broke in tears. Ori left him there, walking out, right to Dwalin's arms.

"Is he here?"

They turned to see Bard, holding small chest.

"I have this to give him back."

They stared the chest and everyone there knew what it contained.

Balin stepped forward. "I take it. And we bury it back to the mountain, deep in the mines where it came from. The Arkenstone is lost to us."

Bard nodded and gave away one of the most wanted stone and treasure.

"It belongs there."

"Yes it does. It was wrong to take Heart out of its Soul. Now we give it back and hope…" Balin turned to see the tent. "That the Heart will hear his Soul."


	5. Chapter 5

Dain Ironfoot looked his cousin with worry. It was clear as day that Thorin should be in bed, sleeping and nursing his wounds but no.

"You should be in bed Thorin."

Thorin hummed, not really listening. He was weaving a braid to his One's hair.

"It got so long over the journey, his heir."

Courting braid, Dain realized. "Isn't that bit too late?" he asked quietly. Although the small creature seemed to be bit better than earlier, they all knew that he wasn't far away from death's doorsteps.

"To him, we were already courting and he will come back, and I can offer him a home. What a mess I did. I promised my Soul to him, when we were locked down to the dungeon in Mirkwood. And then I went and denied it all when he gave his Heart, when he first time truly said that he loved me." Thorin looked sharply at Dain. "Have you something to say Dain?"

Dain shook his head, already given up the whole mad situation. "No. Your nephew is courting elf, you're courting a hobbit and who knows what else is coming. Fili and Kili are your hairs so no problems, nothing to say. And it isn't like we haven't married from other races before. How much that we want to deny it, there is men's and elves blood on us too."

"I can forget that bit of knowledge." Thorin said drily.

"In this situation, that can maybe turn being our favour." Dain hummed and Thorin snorted, finishing the braid with beautiful silver bead with his initials and clasp. Thorin's hand lingered little longer on the golden hair, touching pale cheek with affection.

"Come Thorin, you have to rest." Dain offered his hand and helped his cousin to stand. Thorin let out deep growl, and he winched in pain, his gaze still lingering at his Heart.

"He'll be Consort of mine some day." The words were hopeful but the king didn't looked like that. Dain looked at the hobbit, remembering the first time when he met the hobbit. "Oh, I can believe he'll be very good at that, holding you on line. Trust me, I have seen him handle the punch of men, elves and dwarves when we met before the battle. He'll do great." Dain informed and Thorin grinned. They walked slowly out of the tent to the next one what had reserved to the dwarf king.

"I had only one question before I leave you rest cousin. Erebor's treasure. We sealed the doors…"

Thorin sink in his cot with deep sigh. "Let Gloin and Balin handle it. If you need anything, you get it. And if that bowman…"

"Bard?"

"Yes. If he wants anything, and his people… _Mahal_, their town… Their homes… We have to offer our help…"

"Already done. So I can use the treasure's money to…"

"Yes, yes… Good. And give Thranduil what he seeks." Thorin closed his eyes and Dain tapped his shoulder gently. "Oin is coming to see you. Rest now. Your hobbit needs you healthy and strong."

"My hobbit… Bilbo…" Thorin murmured almost sleeping. Oin passed with hurry when Dain stepped out. Balin was waiting him with Nori.

"My Lord." Nori bowed.

"Good to see you again cousin." Dain hide his smile. "Been years when I saw you last time. Are you still hiding from your duties?"

"Not anymore. I think my time as thief is come to its end." Nori chuckled. "To my brother's eternal relief."

Dain nodded. No one had ever been close to Ri-brothers, but he had personally always liked the middle son.

"Glad to hear that. Now, let see what we had to do."

#

"How's Bilbo?"

It seemed to be day's question and Bofur sat beside Fili's bed.

"Not good but his fever is slowly going down. Not awake yet though."

"And Uncle?"

"Not much better either. He stayed too long up. Can't blame him though, think he deserves it."

"And Dain?"

"Following Thorin's instructions, with Balin and Gloin, and of course Nori, keeping him online. Though we don't have to worry about Dain, he's a more reasonable than Thorin ever will be. I'm more worried about some of his generals. " Bofur draw out his pipe what had miraculously survived through the battle. "We are waiting his son Thorin coming soon. Most of the dwarves whom came with Dain from Iron Hills, will leave in week before the winter settles down and ends the traveling."

Fili though about it and nodded then.

"When we can move back to the Mountain?"

"Tomorrow. We are also offering to the men place to stay over the winter, Lake-town is almost in ruins." Bofur lighter his pipe and took deep breathe. "It all looks good all things considering, but we are little low of food and other stuff. But the Iron Hills folks are helping us and we had sent the message to back Ered Luin."

"Mom." Fili closed his eyes, looking bit horrified by the though of his mother coming. "I'm sure she comes even if it's winter."

"Yes. And Thranduil is also helping."

"Really?" Now Fili looked just dubious and Bofur shook his head. "Don't know. Something has chanced. He's not wearing his crown."

"His son, Legolas, he left …"

"Yes, right to the Shire and Rivendell. He actually took all of our letters and messages to deliver. I think we have to thank him that Thranduil is more open minded now than before."

Fili pushed himself more up and tried to take the mug of hot meat soap, but his hands were shaking too much and Bofur ended to help him.

"I feel myself useless." Fili fell back to the cot and Bofur just smiled.

"Your wounds are bad lad. It truly is miracle that you are up and speaking to me."

"How is everyone else?"

"Have anyone told that Dwalin is finally courting Ori? It's good that Dori is too busy right now with Bombur, they try to organize our food supplies. Did you see Bombur in the field? It truly was something. I can always wonder how fast he can be when he wants to. He's only one of us who got out without any injuries."

"I can believe that. How much we always tease him, he's one of the best Bofur." Fili smiled to Bofur's proud look. "So, are you staying in here? Not going back to Blue Mountains? To home? Bombur…"

"We stay, and Bombur's children and wife comes here." Bofur's cheerfulness broke a bit. "Bifur… I'm not sure. He's not speaking to me. To anyone."

They all knew without a word that Bifur was dealing again the aftermath of the battle.

"Give him time Bofur, he'll come around again."

Bofur looked suddenly very sad and looked away. "Well, so, Oin is busy like you know. I'm taking turns with Bifur and Ori beside Bilbo and carrying messages between our lords and kings. Dwalin tries to keep his eyes at Thorin, when not at Ori. Bard gave the Arkenstone to Balin and Balin carried it to back to Mountain and hide it. Good riddance I say. Bard is worrying about Master and his intentions and every men wants Bard back as King of Dale. I concur. Then…"

"Wait. The Arkenstone?" Fili interrupted trying to get up again not sure that he had actually heard right, but Bofur put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"It's dealt. We don't hopefully ever again see it."

"By Mahal, does Thorin know yet?"

"No. And we don't tell, if he don't ask. Don't you agree?"

Fili though it. "Maybe it's better this way." He said finally.

"Don't worry, nobody but Balin knows where it is. Said that there isn't anyone who can find it again."

"And no one ever will." Came Balin's determined and well final voice behind Bofur.

"Good. It's good thing. I never ever again want to see it in my life." Fili said.

"Are… they going… to rebuild Dale?" Came little winded but much welcomed distracted questin from Kili.

"Didn't know you were awake lad." Bofur huffed. "But yes, they are. Where's your better half?"

Kili grinned and sifted to look bit better the small group.

"She… has her… duty."

"You shouldn't speak too much Kili." Fili warned his brother who just grinned more widely.

"You… wish."

"You feel that you can get permission from Oin to get up tomorrow?" Balin asked.

"Why so?" Fili frowned.

"Memorial service. We can't get everyone's body to be buried properly so… Tomorrow night there will be a stake to the fallen.

#

It was beyond of Dwalin how Thorin had sneaked past of him to be Bilbo's side. Of course the elves didn't stop the dwarf, so here he was, singing quietly to Bilbo and stroking his feverish skin. Thranduil looked them from the shadows and disappeared then and Dwalin let Bifur to take over their wards and left to seek out his Heart, Thorin's song echoing in his mind.

_I can always follow you my Heart, my Soul,_

_Where ever you go, I go, my Heart, my Soul_

_Walking through the world to see you, to feel you_

_Listening your Soul, Heart, how it hums and drums through the stone of earth_

_My beloved One, my Soul, my Heart_

_Your whisper, your song, in the wind, from far away _

_I can hear you my Soul, my Heart_

_The beat as one_

_I meet you someday, and my hands finally hold you and ask you to stay_

_My Soul, my Heart…_

_#_

Alright, someone though whom would be the hobbits to come? Any ideas? You can also suggest. I'm thinking Lobelia and couple of others. Not so sure yet. That is two more chapters away.

Right now this story goes so slowly forward and I try to think some action, and again if there is any ideas I can use…? Assassin or something? My main plot is clear but I can always add something if it hits right place. Have I forgotten someone? Should I bring out a certain someone? Do you want me to explain something bit more? Sometimes I got bit lost.

Thank you everyone from reviews and support. I'm glad that some of you like this, and again there is some who can't stand at all. Well, can't please everyone. And no, I'm not trying to find anyone to beta this, not yet anyway.

Thanks again.

S


	6. Chapter 6

"You should follow it." His father said and Bilbo looked up from his book.

"Follow what exactly?"

"The song. Can't you hear it?" Bungo tilted his head, studying his son who frowned.

"No, I can't hear anything but birds and… Well, I can't hear any song."

Bongo sighed and put his pipe back to his lips.

"Then you have to learn how to listen my dear boy. It's lovely song and meant for you."

"A song? For me? Father…"

Bongo leaned forward and placed his hand to Bilbo's cheek gently. He hated to say this aloud but there was no choice.

"Bilbo, once this was your home, but not anymore."

"Father?" Bilbo was confused by his father tender voice and smile.

"Follow the song my son. Follow the song. And find your home again."

"This is my home father." Bilbo whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He couldn't understand what his father was saying. Bag End was his home. His and his parents. He belonged here.

"Are you… Are you driving me away?" His voice broke but Bungo shook his head.

"You have always place in here, in our heart, in our home. But there is someone who wants to share his home with you. Find him Bilbo. Follow the song."

Bilbo started to cry.

#

Thorin watched the fire, standing alone and praying for forgiveness from any Valar who was willing to listen to him.

"My madness drove us to this." He said, not particularly to anyone but Gandalf heard him when approached him behind.

"No Thorin, never think like that. Your madness may have been part of this all, but it was never the reason. We have to get down the Smaug and the Necromancer. It came with lot cost but it was necessary. We can't win the war without some losses. You know that. And, you have home now. A home for your people who have wandered for so long."

"This war…"

"No, just first battle I'm afraid. The war is far from over. It had just begun."

Gandalf interrupted him suddenly and Thorin looked sharply the wizard who was looking their surroundings worriedly, realizing that he had hardly seen the old man these days.

"You know something, _Tharkûn_?" Thorin demanded to know and Gandalf spoke with hushed voice.

"I don't _know_ anything. I can _feel_ it, how _wrong_ this all is. Despite that we outdo the dragon and the Necromancer, the darkness is still rising. But right now, in this moment, we have peace. Keep it, don't waste it. I have to leave and look around." The wizard truly sounded worried.

Thorin though. "How long we have time before something else happens?"

"Don't know. Day, year, ten years, more? Time is irrelevant right now. But I have feeling that you will see its end. And…"

Gandalf turned to look the dwarf king, his voice hard and dangerous. "If you ever again find Bilbo's magic ring, do not touch it. I fear it. I fear it deeply."

Thorin tensed but didn't said anything at the matter.

"And… Bilbo?"

Gandalf sighed, some of the tension leaving him, his eyes back on the fire. "He's your Heart, and his heart had always been strong, you have seen it. Legolas will bring some help, but rest is up to you Thorin. Bring him back at home."

#

Fili and Kili were standing near their uncle, but they couldn't hear what conservation went through the king and the wizard. Kili's eyes searched his Soul who was standing beside her own king.

"I never said it but, I'm happy for your brother." Fili said, noticing his brother's wandering eyes. Kili looked at him bit nervously, not truly knowing what to say.

"It's bit weird." He admitted finally. "I never though that I would find anyone at all. I though that this would last more longer, we two, together against the world." He laughed more bitterly than what he meant but Fili just nodded. "I too. I feel bit of lost Kili."

Kili's hand searched his brother's and they stood there, watching the flames burying the dead.

"I'm still here, I'll never leave you. I'm your brother and I never abandon you. And you will find your Heart someday, and we are all family, we stay together against everyone else." Kili whispered and Fili moved in order to draw him in his arms.

"And I will stand beside you. I will stand beside both of you, what ever it takes." Fili promised and Kili let out relieved sigh and his posture unbend, his knees plunged.

"Back to the tent." Fili helped him and they turned to leave.

"And tomorrow, back to the Mountain." Kili smiled tiredly, not sure that he was truly convinced his brother that in his heart had always place to Fili.

#

Oin moved to follow the brothers but Gloin kept him in place.

"Let them be. They have lot to talk. Much has changed between them. Remember us?" Gloin muttered, not looking his brother who nodded and stayed.

"How are you Oin? And don't lie to me." Gloin continued, still not looking.

Oin didn't reply right away, and when he spoke he sounded exhausted.

"Tired. So very tired. I wish… I wish to lie down and sleep Gloin."

Gloin shut his eyes, fighting back his tears. "Oin…"

"Don't worry. I feel tired, but I'm not going to give up just yet." Oin smiled and patted his brother's arm. "We have much to do."

Gloin hugged him.

#

Bofur walked to the tent with tray of food to Bifur and something to Bilbo. They tried to feed their friend, but already thin burglar was even thinner. They forced the soup and the water carefully down his throat. Then they sat and listened how the chorus of voices filled the evening air. Dwarven song to the dead heroes.

Bifur closed his eyes, listening and Bofur saw the tears. He wanted to comfort his cousin but didn't know how.

"_It's_ _always hard to hear this_." Bifur said suddenly, his first words after the battle.

"Bifur…"

"_I asked Thorin to make me his Guard_." Bifur nodded toward the hobbit. "_And I want to make him my Shield'brother."_

Bit surprised Bofur bowed his head, thinking. It meant that Bilbo would come adopted to Ur´family and Bilbo needed some family there now middle of the dwarves so they could support and protect him. It would be wise thing to do and it would ease whole Company's minds.

"He'll be proud to call you his brother, I'm sure of it." Bofur smiled, giving his permission, he still was head of the family.

Bifur flashed the rare smile of his. "_He's worthy to call him as a kin. And he needs a family around him. We all…" _Bifur sifted his gaze toward Bofur. "_We all need our family around us."_

"Yes, yes we do." Bofur smiled, relaxing first time in days and that was when he noticed Bilbo's eyes opening.

#

Thanks everyone!

If there is someone who should be in story, let me know.

There are some good suggestions and you'll see next time who comes from the Shire.

And we will meet one young ranger too.

S


End file.
